


Detour

by vestals



Series: BTS x X-Files [1]
Category: The X-Files, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, M/M, also smut, an sexual tension, and ALIENS, is this the first one of those???, its an x files mashup!!!, jungkook is Scully, suga is skinner, tae is mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestals/pseuds/vestals
Summary: “Kim to Jeon, do you read? Over.”Jungguk’s eyes snapped from the large poster on the wall bearing the term ‘I Want To Believe’ to the metal desk, which, of course, had a brand new walkie talkie right in the middle of it.He let out an annoyed huff before picking it up and snapping, “You’re late, Tae”“You forgot to say over. Over”Jungguk rolled his eyes, “Tae, you're fucking late. Over”Or the one where Jeon Jungkook finally gets the stick out of his ass and admits he might be a little in love with his partner, the one and only Kim Taehyung(Very loosley based off the episode Detour (S4 Ep5))





	1. 1

“Kim to Jeon, do you read? Over.”   
Jungguk’s eyes snapped from the large poster on the wall bearing the term ‘I Want To Believe’ to the metal desk, which, of course, had a brand new walkie talkie right in the middle of it.   
He let out an annoyed huff before picking it up and snapping, “You’re late, Tae”  
“You forgot to say over. Over”   
Jungguk rolled his eyes, “Tae, you're fucking late. Over”   
As if on queue, the basement office door was kicked open by an oddly exuberant Kim Taehyung. “Like the new walkie talkies?,” he didn't wait for an answer, “Cool right? My neighbour sold em to me still in the package for like, ten bucks, guess his brat kid wanted an iPhone instead”  
Jungguk smacked his lips and raised his eyebrows.   
“Okay, sorry for being late, your majesty- wait why are you getting up?”  
“That team-building HR bullshit conference in Denver”  
Tae’s expression immediately changed to one of mild discontentment, “So that’s why you’re even more pissed off than usual”   
“Than usual?”  
“Whatever, you’re right, those guys are waiting for us”   
“Those guys? You mean our ride?”  
“Sure,” Tae said dismissively as he dug through his haphazard file cabinet.   
“Kim, you are not about to tell me there’s some sort of X-File in Denver that needs to be investigated are you? Because if you have an ulterior motive for this already dreadful trip I swear to god I wi-“  
“Got it,” he said, snapping up with a cocky smile, “Oh, did you say something, Kookie?”   
“It doesn’t matter,” Jungguk huffed, grabbing his duffel bag, and tossing Kim his own, “Oh, and also next time you call me Kookie, I will beat your ass to shreds”   
He shoved out the door, and his partner followed shortly after, stuffing the file into his bag.   
They stood in miserable silence as the elevator opened to carry them out of the basement before Tae let out a sigh, “Why do we have to do this again?”   
“Because Min said if we ditched one more time he was gonna downgrade our office”   
“Thats impossible, Jungguk, we already lack heat and windows. I think you just fell for one of old Yoongi's empty threats”   
“Impossible? Damn, that’s really something coming from Spooky Kim”   
“Knock it off”  
“Anyways, are you gonna tell me what the X-File is this time? Or am I spared from your little side investigation?”  
“When are you ever, my dear Jeon,” Tae said, eccentricity suddenly audible in his voice, “So get this, every fifteen years, three people go missing from the woods outside Denver, typical freaky-deaky vanish into thin air shit. Now before you tell me to hand this over to the BAU, let me tell you where it gets weird. See, each time, the three bodies from the previous episode turn up the same day as the first abduction looking exactly the same as the day they were swiped off the street. And this is at the edge of the forest surrounding the Rockies,” the elevator door dinged, and the two strolled out into the lobby, their feet guiding them to the parking lot. “So people thought that maybe they had just been killed recently and replaced by the three new victims, however, despite having been gone for fifteen years, they hadn’t aged a single day. And they were in the same clothes and everything,” Tae gave him a pointed look, to which Jungguk pursed his lips. Unfazed by what was a normal reaction coming from Jungguk, Tae continued, “Traces back to the late 1800s. Any first impressions?”  
“Well, I’m gonna want to look over the file myself, but my first impression would be…,” Jungguk wracked his brain for a second, trying to find some sort of scientific explanation, “As for the bodies, it’s possible that some sort of technologically advanced serum could have been used to preserve them, I’d need to do an autopsy, though. As for the timeline, I really would have to think. There have been cases of families who have passed down a tradition of murder or other violent tendencies, but it usually is over no more than a few generations,” he paused for a second, “But they didn't even have fucking fridges back then, so I have no idea how the bodies would have turned up in such a state in the nineteenth century. The MO is fully consistent from the first case?”  
“Down to the last little detail”   
“So I’m guessing that this is, by some sort of miracle, the year that three more people go missing?”  
“First victim already is and the three old ones are on ice,” he said as he swung open the back door of the teal 2011 Prius, “Please,” he said, ushering Jungguk into the car and hopping in behind him.   
“Agents, you’re late,” the driver, a lanky, brand new agent snapped.   
The other one, a woman, cut in apologetically, “Sorry, he’s not really a morning person”  
Jungguk racked his brain for their names, but to no avail, “No, uh, I must apologise, we are late,” he said with a tight smile, kicking at Tae, who gave them an apologetic look.   
This was going to be a painfully long drive.   
——  
As he was about many things in life, Jungguk had been correct.. Not only had the male agent, whose name he still could not remember for the life of him decided that he hated the both of them for no reason, but his partner had decided to overcompensate, filling the car with some sort of rambling about how much she loved seminars. The only word of it that Jungguk even processed was ‘wine’. At least neither him or Tae had to talk, he figured, zoning out into comfortable silence as they often did on long drives.  
Jungguk hadn’t realised he’d fallen asleep until the car slammed to a halt, causing both him and Tae to snap to attention as they lurched forward. God, this kid was bad at driving, he thought to himself bitterly, realising that they weren't in some sort of horrible car crash, but the dumbass simply could not park.  
Jungguk looked to Tae who was rubbing the back of his neck, mouthing “whiplash,” to his partner with a grimace.   
He nodded in sympathy, hopping out of the car, and stretching. Tae grabbed their duffel bags, and slammed the door shut, following the other agents towards the lobby of the painfully average four star hotel the conference was being held in.   
They checked in mindlessly, and Jungguk found himself trudging up to their rooms, genuinely praying some sort of national emergency be declared so that the conference was cancelled.   
“Meet out here in 10?,” Tae asked as they unlocked the doors to their respective rooms.   
Jungguk just nodded.   
Tae was waiting for him, as he reentered the hallway, looking too… sly. Oh god, he thought to himself, exasperated. “I know that look. We aren’t going to the wine and cheese reception, are we?”  
“Correctamundo”   
Jungguk couldn't help but snort at his partner’s lingo.   
They strolled up to the Prius, and Tae whipped the keys out of his pocket.   
“Don’t tell me you literally pickpocketed an agent that already hates us”   
“You have a body to examine, Jeon, I think me borrowing car keys from Agent Whatshisface is a non-issue”   
“Min is going to fucking kill us”   
\----  
The morgue was much like any other. Grey, dull, cold. Jungguk shivered as the elevator doors opened to the basement, and the two strolled over to attending doctor, who was hunched over the sink. Jungguk cleared his throat. The doctor all but jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face them at light speed. The terror in his eyes softened as he realised that they were living, breathing people.   
“Federal Agents Kim and Jeon,” Tae said without missing a beat, “we spoke on the phone?”  
“I-uh,” he blinked, clearly embarrassed at his reaction, “Yeah about those… bodies right?,” he pulled his latex gloves off with a smack, tossing them to the side before holding out his hand, “Namjoon Kim, but, uh you can call me Namjoon”   
They shook hands, settling into a few seconds of silence before Jungguk spoke up, “I’m a medical doctor, do you mind if I see the bodies? I’d like to do an autopsy on one if possible”   
“Of course,” he replied, heading over to the last table in the room, “I was overjoyed when Agent Kim offered to have you do the autopsy,” he set out a nervous laugh, “wanted to get the hell away from ‘em ASAP”   
Now this struck Tae’s interest, “What do you mean by that?”  
“You can see for yourself, nothing much except that I’ve had them sitting in here for days and there are absolutely no signs of rigour mortis. They’re still warm, after all these days too, it’s just… unnatural”  
Jungguk wasn't looking at Tae but he could feel him perk up at the young doctors last word. Oh brother.   
Not bothering to keep up with what had essentially turned into gossip between Tae and Namjoon, Jungguk strolled over to the body, which was covered by a sheet. Pulling it off, he began to understand why Namjoon had been so quick to jump at their arrival. The bodies looked… well they looked to him to be in what seemed like some sort of state of suspended animation, rather than being actually dead.   
Jungguk laid a finger on the woman’s arm. Just as Namjoon said, the skin was still warm and indented in under the pressure of his finger. He looked at the eyes, noting that the pupils had not yet clouded over. He whipped his flashlight out, shining it, looking for a sign that this person was somehow still alive. He took a step back, not sure the term ‘unnatural’ was strong enough to encapsulate the oddity before him.   
“Whaddya think, Jungguk?”  
“I can’t believe this, Tae, it’s… this woman is practically still alive, save for a lack of heartbeat and brain activity”   
Tae’s eyes travelled from Jungguk to the body behind him, “Oh my god,” he whispered in wonder, “Jungguk, look at this”   
He looked down at the photo of the very same woman that laid a few feet away and almost stopped breathing. “You weren't kidding when you said they looked exactly the same as the day they’d gone missing, were you?,” his eyes darted between the picture and the corpse. The hair was the same, flat and brown with tacky blond highlights, same fake french tip’s, same white head on her nose”   
“Was this taken-“  
“Two days before her disappearance, the 6th of April, 2002,” Jungguk was speechless. “She even has the same acne she left with”  
“I noticed that too” 

Three autopsies later, Jungguk wanted nothing more than to flop down on his hotel mattress and doze off, and he almost got to, making it as far showering before there was a rap on the door.   
He padded over to it, hair still dripping. He sighed as he peered through the peephole, Tae was outside, picking at the calluses on his hands absentmindedly.   
He swung the door open, and Tae wordlessly shoved past him, flopping onto the bed.   
“Hey,” Jungguk snapped, “No shoes”  
Tae flung them off, barely missing Jungguk.  
“Damn, Agent, looks like you really get your pump on,” Tae said, eyes fixed on Jungguk’s admittedly glorious torso.   
Jungguk tried to hide his blush by looking away, “Might I remind you, it is strictly against policy for you to be in my room like this”  
“Like what?,” Tae asked, still openly staring at Jungguk.  
“Whatever,” Jungguk shrugged, trying his best to sound annoyed despite feeling oddly flattered by Tae’s attention. He pulled on a t-shirt and slipped a pair of boxers on under his towel before turning back to him.   
“Aw,” Tae pouted, “shows over?”  
“Show was never running. Stop hitting on me”   
Tae just rolled his eyes, checking his fingernails before opening his mouth again, “So, anything interesting come up in the autopsy?”  
“Autopsies”  
“Fuck, did you do all three? How are you not dead?”  
Jungguk widened his eyes as if to say ‘I know, right’ before continuing, “Well, Tae, I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that something sure is terrorising Denver”  
“I wouldn't use the world glad, but continue”   
“Kim,” Jungguk paused, “it’s seems as though all the blood in their bodies has been replaced with some sort of organic compound and… it looks like,” he shook his head, unable to believe what he was about to say.  
“What?,” Tae asked, clinging to every word.   
“It looked like their blood had been replaced with… with saliva”   
Tae scrunched his nose in disgust.   
“I mean… that’s what the lab originally said, but they couldn’t identify exactly what organism the saliva came from. The next report is due in tomorrow, but I don’t think they’re gonna be able to tell us much. It was almost human, but more… viscous. And almost the same colour as blood, which might explain why I didn't see anything about it in the previous reports. And it smells like mangos.”  
“What the hell?”  
“Yeah”   
“Is it possible that the saliva has some sort of preserving quality?”  
“Yes, that’s what I’m thinking too, but Tae, I’ve never seen anything like this, I have absolutely no idea what this could have come from, there’s no animal that could have done this to a human, and the timeframe still makes absolutely no sense to me. I thought it to be some sort of twisted science experiment until I got the lab results back and it ID’d the stuff as organic,” he sighed as a sign of defeat, “Anyways, how did you make out?”   
“So I paid a visit to each of the victim’s families. They were all avid hikers, and after speaking to the mother of Theresa Gary, the one with the shitty highlights-“   
Jungguk snorted.   
“She confirmed she was a hiker as well”   
“Okay, so they’re probably being snatched while hiking- Tae, I know that look, what just clicked”  
“I think we may be looking for an it, Jeon”   
“Another monster, Tae? This is like… the third time in a row”  
“Well it makes sense, what if it somehow eats them and the digestion process takes fifteen years?Maybe whatever it is gets it’s nutrients by drawing the blood from a body and slowly replacing it with its own digestive fluids”  
“Ew,” Jungguk said, flaring his nostrils.  
“Any other feedback”   
“I suppose that technically would make sense, but Tae, we’re talking three bodies at a time here, whatever it is has to be huge, and not to mention, digestive fluids help break down food, not preserve it”   
“Or there are more than one of them, and Jungguk, it’s called a monster for a reason. Anyways,” he continued, switching the topic at light speed, “I have a hankering for a little medical marijuana and a diner feast. Care to join?”  
“Do you go out of your way to break rules? We’re fucking federal agents, Tae”  
“I’m guessing thats a no”  
“You guessed right”  
That was all Tae needed to hear before he jumped off the bed, slid on his loafers, and blew Jungguk a kiss, singing, “Sweet dreams, my prince,” before slipping out the door.  
Jungguk stared at it blankly for a second before slipping into bed, silently bracing himself for what, knowing is partner, would probably be a stakeout in a monster infested forest the next day.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip into the Rockies....potentially complicates things

Jungkook was right again. Unsurprisingly.   
He was glad he’d gone to bed relatively early so that he was able to avoid snapping at everything his partner said to him when he showed up at 7am wearing hiking boots and boxy grin on his face.   
“I wish you would have given me a little notice that we were going to be hiking, Tae,” he grumbled, mourning the loss of his Italian leather dress shoes, the only ones he’d brought on the trip.   
The Uber had peeled off a couple minutes prior, and the two were standing at the edge of the woods, staring into them, Jungguk’s eyes weary and Tae’s excited. “Shall we?,” Tae asked, not waiting for an answer before he spun around and started his march into the woods.   
Jungguk bit the inside of his cheek, taking a final look at his shoes before following Tae down the path.   
Jungguk did not like bugs. This he had forgotten until the unsettling clicks and creaks surrounded him from nowhere and everywhere at once. He should have worn jeans, he thought, as he found himself cringing and flicking at his bare shins the second he felt a tickle.   
Tae was not in the same boat, though. In fact, he was far ahead of his partner, wide eyes scanning the forest for what Jungguk was unsure was even the monster that they were looking for anymore, but instead the same wondrous woods that make his skin crawl.   
“So do we have a plan, Tae?,” Jungguk finally asked after what felt like years of following Tae down the beaten path.   
Tae spun around and his eyes landed on Jungguk, “What? Why are you so far away?,” he shook his hand back and forth, motioning for Jungguk to catch up.   
Jungguk was far, farther than he thought, he noticed as he neared Tae, “I asked if we had a plan”  
“Ah,” Tae clapped his hands together, “we’re trying to get to the part of the woods that I’m pretty sure the victims may have disappeared from, look,” he shoved a map that Jungguk wasn't aware he’d been holding into his face, “we’re here right,” he said, pointing to a path a little ways into the woods, “and we’re heading up here,” Jungguk couldn't help the annoyed groan that escaped his lips.   
“Oh come on it’s not that far,” Tae retorted.   
Jungguk glared at him, “Okay so what makes you assume that that’s where we need to go?”  
“Well, as I said before, the victims were all experienced hikers, and this is a pretty intense hike, plus it’s deep in, so not too many people frequent there,” he paused, “Which explains how this thing kept under the radar for such a long time without turning into some sort of ‘urban legend’ if you will”   
“So what you’re telling me,” Jungguk started after a second, “is that we snuck out into the woods without telling anyone”  
Tae nodded.   
“Up to an extremely isolated hiking trail that most definitely does not have cell service”   
He nodded again, seemingly unable to pick up on the horrible decision he had just made.   
“From where a countless amount of people have gone missing?”  
“Yeah”   
Jungguk pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, “Tae”  
He opened his eyes, and Tae gave him a terrified look, recognising the tone he knew all too well.   
“Do you ever think before you do things? Do you want to die today? Did it not occur to you that if the pattern of these kidnappings continues, whatever the fuck you have us chasing right now is looking for two more people to kidnap and digest for a decade and a half? If we don't die out here Assistant Director Min is going to kill instead!,” Jungguk shut his eyes again, suddenly dizzy and panicking at the thought of either losing his life or his already shitty office.  
Tae reached out, rubbing circles into his shoulder, and Jungguk let him, only because it was the only thing that could possibly relieve the panic bubbling in his chest. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I should have thought this through better. That’s why I need you,” he chuckled lightly, “you’re the one with the head on their shoulders. You can leave if you want, I understand”   
Jungguk recognised the apology and opened his eyes again, weary, “You know I’d never leave you, Tae, I just wish you’d either have included me in the planning process or actually thought about the risks that come along with your actions, especially in our line of work. You need to stay safe and alive just as much as I do”   
Tae gave him another apologetic look and let his hand drop from Jungguk’s shoulder, to the other’s mild disappointment.   
Jungguk looked past Taehyung down the path pointedly before motioning ahead of them, “Lead the way”   
They continued on in silence, though it was slightly tenser than before. This time, Jungguk stuck closer to Tae, somehow finding it in himself to be more on alert than earlier. Soon, both men’s breathing became laboured as the path slowly grew more and more steep.   
Tae stopped in his tracks, causing Jungguk to smack into him, annoyed, he huffed, “What?”   
“This is the trail,” he said, holding out a finger.   
“Is the whole thing uphill?”   
“Uh..,” he looked at the map, “pretty much”   
Not wanting to waste his breath complaining, he resorted to a short sigh, “Well, let’s get going”   
Jungguk thanked god he worked out because it was quite a trek upwards. In fact, he’d taken over navigation as Tae, being less fit than he was, had begun to fall behind.   
Jungguk…,” Tae panted, “Wait. Stop”  
“Tae, we need to get the hell out of these woods before it gets dark”  
“We’re staying the night, that’s why I brought this huge ass bag”   
Jungguk made the difficult decision not to argue.   
“No, really, Jungguk, stop, I see something”  
Jungguk froze for a second before turning to face Tae, who was peering off the path into the surrounding brush. He bent down and picked up a worn brown leather wallet with his handkerchief. He looked at his partner, “Jackpot”   
“See any ID?”  
Tae flipped it open and peered into it, “Well, well, well”  
“Latest victim?”   
“Yep”   
Jungguk backtracked to where Tae was standing and peered over his shoulder, surely enough, it contained the driver’s licence of one Hoseok Jung.   
Tae started off the path into the woods.   
“This is a dumb idea”   
Tae ignored this, trusting his partner to follow, which he did, as always.   
Taehyung did this thing where he trusted his gut, and it always seemed to work, something Jungguk had always found equally admirable and confusing. Surely enough, not even 50 paces from the wallet, the two men found a reddish puddle. Jungguk stuck his already ruined shoe in it, and scrunched his nose.   
“It's the saliva, isn’t it?”   
“Unfortunately”   
“Welp,” Tae slapped a hand on his thigh, “where d’you wanna set up?”   
——  
Tae’s decision to stay the night ended up making sense, because not too long after they’d set up the small tent Tae had brought along, the sun sunk behind the horizon, leaving the two in darkness.   
Tae wrapped his skinny arms around his legs, hissing, “Fuck, it’s cold,” through chattering teeth.   
Jungguk stood up from the log they were perched side by side on.   
“Where are you going?”  
“To get you a blanket. Where are they?”  
“Backpack in the tent”   
Jungguk reappeared a second later.   
“What’s with that look?”  
“Why is there only one sleeping bag?”   
“I couldn't fit any more, and I didn't expect it to get this cold, so…,” he explained, rubbing the back of his head.   
Jungguk reminded himself, yet again, that they very well could die and that arguing over a blanket was, in retrospect, the least of their problems. He wrapped it around his partner and plopped back down beside him, picking his pistol up off the ground.   
They sat like that for a few hours, Jungguk secretly freezing cold, but too full of pride to crawl under the makeshift blanket with Tae. Other than whispers assessing the cracks of branches farther off into the woods, they sat in comfortable yet alert silence, both unable to stop themselves from wondering what the hell they were looking for.   
At around midnight, Jungguk decided that it was too cold to just sit, and begrudgingly suggested they get in the sleeping bag, telling himself that it was simply to conserve the dwindling warmth they had between them.   
So they crawled into the tent, keeping the windows and door open, still looking for the monster.   
“I’m still cold,” Tae whined as they lay side by side, Jungguk’s head turned stiffly away as he peered out into the woods.   
“What do you want me to do about it?”  
“Take off your shirt”   
“W-wha-Tae,” Jungguk stuttered.   
“Relax, man, believe it or not, I’m not trying to fuck you 24/7, regardless of what you may think. You know this is the best way to conserve heat”  
Jungguk was glad he wasn’t facing Tae as he face flushed red with embarrassment, “Right”  
Tae slipped his shirt off first and lay in beneath his head. Jungguk followed, trying to ignore the searing warmth he felt in his chest as his bare side pressed against that of Taehyung’s.   
“Hey-,” Jungguk started to protest as Tae rolled onto him, laying his head on Jungguk’s chest.   
“Please, I’m just- I’m really cold, okay?”  
Jungguk looked down at Tae, who was peering up at him with wide eyes and blue lips, which was enough to tell Jungguk his partner really was cold.   
“Fine,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady as he curled his arm around Tae and turned his gaze back to the woods. But he couldn't concentrate anymore, not with Tae’s steady, hot breath on his chest as he peered out the tent door ahead of them. Not with his eyelashes fluttering against his skin, not while he was fighting to keep his heart-rate at a normal pace.   
His fingers subconsciously found their way up to the nape of Tae’s neck as he ran them over his scalp in mindless little patterns. Tae sighed against him, and suddenly, things felt… different, comfortable, good. Jungguk blinked at turned his eyes up towards the fabric ceiling, feeling them begin to droop. It felt so serene, he realised, almost like this was how it was supposed to be. Almost like he was laying on a cloud in heaven itself rather than in a tiny sleeping bag looking for a man-eating monster. His self-denial usually cut in around times like this, times where him and Taehyung just seemed to fit like pieces of a puzzle, but after a day spend hiking and stressing about literally dying, he simply couldn't find it in himself to fight whatever the fuck was going on.   
“Jungguk,” Tae muttered, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry I dragged you out like this. I’m not going to lie, we really could get… hurt out here”  
“I know”  
“Are you angry?”  
Jungguk let out a deep breath. Was he? “No, I don't think I am, Tae”  
“I’m glad,” he paused for a second, “I… uh, I just want you to know, like, incase something happens”  
Jungguk found that he could not keep his heart steady. He gave up and peered down at Taehyung, who was already looking up at him.   
“I really care about you, Jungguk, like, a lot. You’re a good partner”  
His heart fell at the word ‘partner’, though he tried to ignore it.   
“And a friend. You’re loyal, and you trust me, more than anyone else ever has, and you take me seriously… sometimes it feels like you’re the only one that does. And that’s what keeps me going, ya know? Just knowing you have that one person that supports you and listens to you no matter what. Thank you, Jungguk, really”  
Jungguk’s breath hitched. He wanted to save himself the embarrassment and look away, but he just couldn’t, leaving his eyes locked with his partner, “Thank you, Tae, I care about you, too- no matter how grumpy and annoyed I always sound. It’s good to know you see through that, sometimes I worry you think I actually hate you”  
“Oh I still do,” Tae said with a soft laugh.   
Suddenly, the only thing Jungguk could think about was how Taehyung’s mouth was mere inches from his own. He eyes flickered down to his partner’s full lips and he held his breath, ignoring the little voice screaming at him to knock it off before he got too lost in the soft smile his partner was wearing so well.   
It was unclear who started leaning in first, and Jungguk almost didn’t notice himself doing it before he felt Tae’s breath in his mouth as his lips lingered right beneath his own.   
As if on queue, there was a rough clatter around ten feet away from them and they both snapped to attention, whatever moment they just had suddenly broken. They quietly scrambled out of the sleeping bag back into their shirts and hurried outside, Tae grabbing the flashlight as he zipped the tent behind them.  
He flicked it on in the direction of the noise, and Jungguk felt bile rise in his throat as he peered down at the… thing before him. It was small, maybe the size of a lap dog, but it bore no resemblance to the mammal. It looked more like a reddish, translucent blob of sorts, filled with the same fluid present in the puddle as well as in the victim’s bodies. Without blinking, he cocked his gun and fired three rounds at it, and it practically exploded, goo narrowly missing the two as they dove behind the tent for cover. Jungguk felt his foot sinking into something soft as he spun around and realised the second one was beginning to envelope him from the foot up. He let out a less-than-manly shriek and Tae turned around, firing two rounds next to his leg. This one deflated, it’s fluids draining down onto Jungguk’s shoes and the surrounding ground.   
“Look,” Tae said, pointing his flashlight at the shiny trail that the blobs had left behind. They both rushed off after the trail, following it for a solid half hour before it led them to a partially obscured opening where a smaller hill sloped. Tae kicked at the dirt, and surely enough, it crumpled, mud caving in to expose what looked to be a dark, damp cave in which the creatures seemed to live.   
To their luck, they found Hoseok, who had been fully engulfed by the blob, which had stretched to accommodate his form. Tae squatted down and fired another two rounds just above where Hoseok ended and the blob began, and it too slowly deflated.   
Jungguk pulled the hunting knife that he had thankfully grabbed at one point and slit across what now looked like a vacuumed sealed package, pulling the other man out. He checked for a pulse, “He’s alive, Tae”   
“Awesome”   
They carried the man back to the campsite just as the sky began to turn a lighter shade of blue.   
“I guess we survived the night,” Tae sighed as they laid down Hoseok in the tent and wrapped him in the sleeping bag.   
“And saved a life,” Jungguk added. Hoseok has woken up about midway back to the tent, and though he was a little confused and suffering a lapse in memory, he seemed to be perfectly okay.   
Jungguk stayed with him, feeding him the crackers Tae had brought along and had him sip water while his partner hiked down the mountain to call for help.   
They were back at the hotel before lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just googled it and it turns out Denver is literally a 24 hour drive from DC :///


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> essentially just smut but Assistant Director Min threatens them at the end

“Whaddya say,” Tae said through a mouthful of burger as they ate at the hotel restaurant, “care to attend a seminar?”  
“You’re kidding”  
“No, more like terrified of fucking Min!”   
“Fair,” he said. Hopefully, Min would spare them as a result of them saving a life and killing a predator or three, but it would definitely help if they didn’t miss all three days of the conference.   
They found themselves building a tower out of office furniture. They hated it.   
On top of this, the young agent, Agent Smith, Jungguk finally remembered, had in fact noticed that Tae had stolen his keys, and decided to head back to DC without them.   
“Honestly, fuck it, Jungguk,” Tae had laughed, “flight back is on me”   
Jungguk wasn’t one to complain, glad that they had the weekend to relax in a new city.   
——  
On their last night in Denver, as Jungguk sat in bed reading next to his now packed bag, he heard a knock on the door.   
“It’s open,” he said, not bothering to look up from his medical journal.   
Taehyung strolled in and cleared his throat, finally catching Jungguk’s full attention. “Since we missed the wine and cheese reception and I dragged you out into the woods to die on short notice,” he said, plopping two bottles of wine onto Jungguk’s mattress.   
“Two whole bottles?”  
“What, are you a lightweight?”   
Jungguk rolled his eyes as he darted across the bed to grab the rosè, and crack it open.   
Tae fell back onto the bed next to him, grabbing the remaining bottle. “Wanna put on a movie?”  
Jungguk shrugged, “Sure”   
So there they sat, alternating between giggly conversation and actually paying attention to the stupid romcom that Jungguk didn’t have the heart to tell Tae to change. Jungguk finished his bottle within no time, and Taehyung found himself not to be too far behind.   
The credits of the movie rolled, leaving the two blankly staring at the flatscreen. Jungguk was drunk, and Taehyung was close, dangerously so, Jungguk realised as he felt Tae’s body shake next to him with laughter at whatever snarky comment he has just let slip from his mouth. Him and Tae turned to one another at the same time, locking eyes, and falling into that same sense of intimacy that he just loved to deny existed. Another moment, Jungguk realised, in a very short time, eyes fixating on that same small smile Tae had given him back in the tent right before they- no. Jungguk’s dizzy brain cut in, trying to stop what Jungguk had accepted was the inevitable. He wondered if Tae felt it to, whatever it was, and he felt a hot wave of embarrassment rise in him as he snapped his head away at the thought if such strong feelings not being reciprocated.   
As if to answer the question he had just posed himself, Tae cleared his throat, and he felt his long fingers reaching across the short distance between their hands to lay them hesitantly over his own, “Can we talk about what happened in the woods?”  
Jungguk desperately wanted to, but being Jungguk, he simply blurted out a short, “Nothing happened in the woods”   
“Why are you so in denial?,” Tae asked softly, grabbing Jungguk’s limp hand and taking it into his own fully.   
Jungguk looked down at them, trying not to think of how perfectly they fit together. He shrugged.   
“I know you feel it too, why don't you trust your gut? Why do you keep running from it, Jungguk? Aren’t you curious about what could happen? Where it could take us? Don’t you wanna see?,” he was practically whispering, but Jungguk was close enough to hear each syllable loud and clear.   
His eyes found Tae’s and his bit his lip tentatively, “I just- it’s against Bureau policy and-“   
Tae scoffed and rolled his eyes, “That’s not really it, and we both know it”   
“I just-,” he shrugged defeated.   
“What are you so scared of?”  
He shuddered at Taehyung’s words,”I don't know”  
And then, Tae’s lips were on his and it was all Jungguk could do not to shove him down right there and pounce on top of him. He inhaled deeply, tilting his head to get a better angle without really thinking, his hand leaving Tae’s to slide up into his hair as he pulled him in. It was like all the fireworks in the world had gone off in his chest, and he was almost ashamed of how quickly he melted into Taehyung. He darted his tongue out to flick at the other’s lips, dying to get in and taste as much of his partner as he possibly could before the logical part of his brain forced him to stop. Tae let out a squeak, probably surprised at Jungguk’s sudden desperation. He wasted no time, immediately opening his mouth to welcome the other in, tongue snaking out to meet the his own with equal vigour. He tasted like wine and fresh strawberries, and Jungguk swore he’d never forget the scar on the inside of cheek and the chip on his molar as he tried his hardest to memorise every detail of the inside of his mouth.   
Tae was the first to break away, pressing his forehead against Jungguk’s to catch his breath.   
“We…shouldn’t,” Jungguk mumbled, eyes still shut.   
“You put your tongue in my mouth, so I’d say you’re pretty unconvincing,” Tae chuckled in response.   
“No, we-,” Jungguk could feel his voice of reason kicking into action, but Tae cut him off by sliding his tongue back into his mouth. Jungguk pushed the voice in his head back, as he moaned into the kiss, deciding that, yes, it was going to happen, because after feeling Tae’s soft lips engulfing his own and tasting the inside of his mouth, he realised that he could never go back to pushing his feelings aside. Not when he knew just how good it felt to actually act on them.   
Not breaking the kiss, he flung his free hand out, pushing everything on the bed off onto the ground, and leaned into Tae, lowering him so he was lying flat on his back before repositioning himself between the older man’s legs. He broke the kiss and nuzzled into Tae’s neck, doing his most to inhale his scent, enjoying how the hot, delicate skin felt against his cheek before latching his lips onto Tae’s pulse point, licking off the salt before sucking a purple bruise onto his neck. And another. And another, until Tae was squirming and whining beneath him, skin no longer salty, but slick with Jungguk’s spit, and speckled in bruises.   
He reconnected their lips again, kissing Tae in a way so desperate that it would have embarrassed the shit out of him had he been sober, before breaking away only to tug at Tae’s shirt needly, simply growling, “Off”   
“Jesus Christ, where did you get all this sexual energy? That’s the real X-File,” Tae laughed, complying with his partner's demand.   
Jungguk said nothing to acknowledge this, pulling off his own shirt before attacking Tae’s lips once again, and pressing their bare skin together. Jungguk hungrily ran his hands up and down Tae’s smooth torso. “So perfect,” he mumbled into Tae’s lips, “You’re so perfect”   
Tae moaned appreciatively and bucked his hips up into Jungguk’s, eliciting a sharp hiss from his partner, who ground down even harder into Tae. He grabbed his hands, pinning them over his head as he moved his lips down Tae’s body to his nipples, tongue flicking out over them before he took one in his mouth, biting down, and loving the wrecked gasp he got from the smaller boy in response.   
“Just kiss me,” Tae breathed, “I just want to feel you kiss me,” and Jungguk was quick to respond, latching their lips yet again and rolling his hips down into Tae’s.   
It only took a minute for Tae to spread his legs wider and squirm even harder than he already was under Jungguk, “Kookie, I need more”   
Jungguk released Tae’s arms, before they caressed their way down his body, stopping again to tweak his nipples before finding their place at the waistband of his sweatpants. Jungguk slid one hand in to palm Tae though his underwear, appreciating the breathy moans escaping his mouth.   
Jungguk, who originally wanted to keep Tae waiting to hide his own desperation, decided that this was not a reasonable decision. This was due to the fact that he realised that once he had started on Tae, he just couldn't stop, feeling four entire years of repressed sexual attraction suddenly flood out of him. He ripped Tae’s sweatpants off at the same time as his underwear, only breaking the kiss to look down at Tae’s hard cock between them. He grabbed it, stroking lightly, and relishing the curse words that spilled from Tae’s mouth as he fixed his eyes back on his partner. The sight before him took his breath away. He had dreamt about how Tae’s face must have looked wracked with pleasure, but seeing it in person was something else. Tae’s eyes were squeezed shut, his brows furrowed and his jaw slack as the yellow ceiling lights highlighted the thin layer of sweat lining his skin. He stuck two fingers in Tae’s open mouth, and the other boy welcomed them in, sucking, sliding his tongue between them, and opening his eyes to meet Jungguk’s.   
That was all he needed to spring off the bed, and dig through the bag he had just knocked to the ground for condoms and a small bottle of lube he kept in his toilet kit. He wrestled his own pyjama pants and underwear off as well before jumping back onto the bed, and grabbing Tae’s legs to meet him halfway and spreading them open. He fumbled with the lube for a second, pouring it over his fingers before he slid his hand between Taehyung’s spread cheeks, sucking another hickie right below his collarbone as his index finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Tae gasped a little, bucking up to rub his hard length against Jungguk’s, who couldn't hold back the broken grunt that came from the back of his throat. He slid in the second finger soon after as Tae continued to rut up against him, feeling their precome mix as their heads grazed one another. Jungguk scissored his fingers, biting his lip as he scanned Tae’s face for any sign of pain as he twisted his fingers inside him.  
“Agh!,” Tae practically yelled as Jungguk pressed into his prostate, “Fuck me, Junggukkie- please I need you,” he opened his eyes, meeting Jungguk’s and suddenly he couldn't breathe, overwhelmed by the sight before him.   
He shakily poured some more lube into his hand, sliding on the condom and slicking himself up before lining up with Tae’s hole, “Look at me,” he panted, sweaty forehead pressed against Tae’s, “I wanna see your face when you feel my cock fuck into you”  
“Holy shit,” was all Tae could say as his eyes snapped up to Jungguk’s.  
Now that he had Tae’s attention, he wasted no time pushing himself into Tae, watching as his mouth grew wide and his eyebrows scrunched together, all as his eyes never left Jungguk’s. He clenched his jaw at the sight under him, letting out a strangled, “Mmmph,” as he slid all the way into Tae, “so… tight, fuck,” was all he could find it in himself to say, before he pulled out and pressed in again, angling his hips pointedly to push up into Tae’s prostate.   
His efforts did not go unappreciated and Tae stuttered out an, “O-Oh my G-God, Junggukkie,” his breathing becoming increasingly laboured as he picked up a steady pace, trying his best to deepen his strokes, and savour the moment, one he’d been waiting for for what felt like a lifetime. His eyes never left Tae, though, analysing and trying his hardest to burn each grunt and micro expression into his memory before dipping in to kiss Tae deeply once again and run his thumb over the soft, smooth skin of his cheek, finding himself whisper, “beautiful,” and “perfect” over and over again into Tae’s sweet mouth.  
Tae replied by gasping “Junggukkie,” at each slow thrust, whimpering as Jungguk flicked his tongue out to lap at the tears leaking from the corner of his partner’s eyes, which were rolled back into his head. His back began to arch as well, along with the tightening of his legs around Jungguk’s waist, and he didn't need any type of verbal indication to recognise that Taehyung was about to cum, and by Jungguk. The idea thrilled him, sending a shiver down his spine, and helping him inch closer to his own release.   
He removed his hand from where it still held Tae’s cheek and ran his fingers over his cock, which was now almost glowing an angry red before wrapping his fist around and tugging slowly. Taehyung all but screamed, his head pressing back into the pillows as his hips jerked up and he came between their stomachs.   
Jungguk let out a low groan, his hips beginning to stutter as he ran his hand back up to Tae’s face, grabbing it and pulling him into another wet kiss before he let out a final, rough buck, spilling into the condom. He collapsed onto his partner, completely fucked out, panting heavily as he nuzzled into Taehyung’s neck. They sat in silence for a while, listening to each other’s hammering heartbeats before Jungguk pressed another deep kiss into Tae’s lips, pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to him.   
“Wow,” Tae breathed, “you should like… repress your feelings for years at a time a lot more often”  
Jungguk just laughed, pouring a little water from the glass on his nightstand onto his t-shirt and wiping the drying cum from their stomachs. He chucked it across the room, peeling back the covers and pulling Tae in with him. He tugged him closer, pressing a soft kiss into his temple, before the smaller one curled up into his chest. Tae fell asleep almost immediately, and Jungguk wrestled with his own drooping lids, blissfully embracing the way Tae’s steady breath tickled chest.   
\-----   
“So let me get this straight,” Assistant Director Min said, wearily eyeing the multiple hickies on Tae’s neck, “the two of you snuck into a forest where a vast number of people went missing without telling anyone”  
“Yes,” the two of them replied in unison.   
“I wasn’t done. Needless to say, you also defied my direct orders to attend this seminar, Agent Jeon. And last, but certainly not least, it has come to my attention that you stole-”  
“Borrowed,” Tae cut in. Jungguk kicked him under the table.   
“Stole,” Min repeated, “a Bureau car from Agents Smith and Roebuck”  
“This is correct, Sir,” Jungguk said, looking down.   
Min clicked his pen against the table three times, seeming to mull over the information. He looked down at the report. “Says here you caught an alien, Jeon would you care to confirm this?”  
“Yes, Sir, Agent Kim and I came to the collective conclusion that the three organisms we shot in the woods seem to be of… extraterrestrial origin”  
“Hmmph,” Min replied, raising his eyebrows, “I should suspend the two of you, I really should”  
Tae and Jungguk held their breath.  
“But,” Min continued, “Since you saved a victim and killed whatever the hell you found out there, I’m gonna let you off with yet another warning. That’s all,” he said, turning his eyes back to the report dismissively.   
Tae jumped up, clearly still mildly terrified by Min’s presence, slipping out the door as Jeongguk pushed his chair back and stood up himself. As he turned to leave, Min spoke again, “Agent, I know for a fact that you’re very well aware of the Bureau's policy regarding office relationships, yes?”  
Jeongguk tried not to freeze in his tracks, “Yessir”   
“Good,” was all he said as Jeongguk slipped out, shutting the door behind him.   
“So I guess this means no more hickies, huh, Kookie?”  
“No, it means no more hickies where Min can see them,” Jungguk corrected flatly, not looking up from his phone.  
Taehyung just laughed as they made their way back down to the basement office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this!! i might do another one shot based off another X Files ep so feedback is much appriciated


End file.
